loser_leaves_redditfandomcom-20200215-history
The Wild Stallions
The Wild Stallions (Immathrodis & MrCappie) are a professional prediction tag team performing in LLR, where they are former two-time Tag Team Champions. History Origins and Initial Success immathrodis & MrCappie were originally competing against each other in the first ever Dezoo Open Challenge at Elimination Chamber (2017). They drew in first place together so the LLR Owner, YourBuddyChurch, declared they would be competing for the tag titles come Fastlane (2017). The team successfully defeated the inaugural and reigning champions of The Best Friends (King-of-Zing & IM_A_ONE_MAN_BANNED) and went on to hold the belts through Wrestlemania 33 & Payback (2017), defending against VacantForHOF & YourBuddyChurch as well as The 5* Machines (loctavian & TheCivilizedGamer) respectively. This lead them to become the longest reigning tag team of all time with their single reign. Dropping the Titles and Second Reign It was announced by then Raw General Manager, FakeNewsBarrett, that the The 5* Machines would be given a rematch at Extreme Rules (2017) for the titles which The Wild Stallions actually lost, dropping their titles at a 92 day reign. This sent the Stallions into outrage, demanding a rematch at the first available opportunity, Money in the Bank (2017). Hungry for competition, The 5* Machines were eager to defend their titles against their long time foes. At the PPV, The Wild Stallions managed to regain their titles. This made them the first and only 2 time Tag Team Champions. Successful Defence and Future The Wild Stallions managed to defeat The 5* Machines in their rematch for the title, a match that main event the Great Balls of Fire (2017) PPV and ended with loctavian of The 5* Machines abandoning his partner, TheCivilizedGamer. The Wild Stallions continued their success through Battleground (2017), where they defended their titles against Los Ingoberables de Reddit (YourBuddyChurch & FakeNewsBarrett) and Lethal Injection (dimitree93 & CoolScorpion83').' The Advantage The Wild Stallions were founding members of The Advantage. They were approached by SlowBroJJ about forming the group after Immathrodis and MrCappie tied in the first ever Dezoo Open Challenge. The stable ran from Fastlane 2017 through Battleground 2017, when The Wild Stallions, LMonkA7X, and TheDezoo assaulted SlowbroJJ after his match. Two nights later on Smackdown, The Stallions and Monk kicked TheDezoo from the group as well, declaring themselves The Remnant, and officially ending the Advantage. MrCappie actually had his own cooking show on TheAdvantage.com (which was only £9.99 a month) called Cooking With Cappie. The Remnant and Singles Pursuits After the Advantage disbanded and the Remnant was formed, MrCappie had to take an immediate leave of absence from LLR. He was scheduled to challenge for the World Championship and to defend the Tag Team Championships at Summerslam. Throdis would replace Cappie in the World Title match, while Monk would replace Cappie in the Tag Team Title defense. The Stallions reign would end at Summerslam when Los Ingobernables de Reddit, represented by YourBuddyChurch and ALLMYWORDSAREBOLD, won the Tag Team Apocalypto match. The next night, Throdis announced that the Wild Stallions were retiring from Tag Team Competition to pursue singles careers. In their time apart, both men would go on to win the Undisputed World Heavyweight Championship and in MrCappie's case, the Hardcore Championship as well. The Wild Stallions would also become the first and currently only Tag Team to be inducted into the LLR Hall of Fame during this time. Cappie's 2nd Departure and Return MrCappie would need to take a 2nd leave of absence immediately after winning the World Championship for the first time. He would vacate the championship and not be seen for a number of months. Throdis went attempted to reclaim the World Title on 2 separate occasions, in both of which he failed to do so. Throdis would settle down and focus more on his responsibilities as Raw General Manager following his defeat. In the build up to Survivor Series, Brand Warfare was about to stir up in LLR once again. Around the same time, the old parent company for LLR, The National Prediction Alliance, would resurface and attempt to shut down LLR once and for all. Team Smackdown and the NPA would join forces due to a mutual enemy in Immathrodis. The pressure became far too much for Throdis to handle on his own, so he set out on a journey to find his long lost tag team partner. After 1 week of searching, Throdis found Cappie in the mountains and convinced him to return to LLR after showing him his Hall of Fame ring. The Wild Stallions would burst back onto the scene while Team Smackdown had taken Raw Under Siege, and save their friends and family for the time being. Return to Tag Team Competition During the Stallions' Tag Team Retirement, new champions Los Ingobernables de Reddit began to retain the Tag Team Championships multiple times using underhanded tactics. This prompted the Wild Stallions to return to action and challenge LIR for the Tag Team Championships at Survivor Series, in order to prevent them from cheating their way into a record breaking Tag Team Title reign. In Wrestling Finishers: * The Emasculator - Tag Team Finisher (Superkick from Immathrodis into a Spear from MrCappie) * Superkick - Immathrodis (Feb. 2017 - Present) * Spear - MrCappie (Feb. 2017 - July 2017) * Rainmaker - MrCappie (July 2017 - Present) Signature Moves: * Superman Punch - MrCappie (Feb. 2017 - July 2017) Entrance Themes: * Got'em V.2 by TheDezoo (used as part of The Advantage) | Feb. 2017 - July 2017 * Fearless by For Today (used as part of The Remnant) | July 2017 - Present * Welcome Home by Coheed and Cambria (Used as a Tag Team) | October 2017 - Present Championships and Accomplishments * Undisputed World Heavyweight Championship (2 times, 1 Immathrodis, 1 MrCappie) * Hardcore Championship (1 time, MrCappie) * LLR Tag Team Championship (2 time) * Dezoo Open Challenge (Elimination Chamber 2017) * LLR Hall of Fame Class of 2017Category:Tag Team Category:The Advantage